Computers use numerous memory units such as Dynamic Random Access Memory units (DRAM)s for the storage of and retrieval of data. Initially computers used individual memory units mounted directly onto the computers main board, i.e., the system or mother board. As computers, and the programs used therein, increased in size and complexity, more and faster memory units were required and the system boards could not accommodate a sufficient number of individual memory units.
The initial solution to this problem was to create a memory module, formed of a plurality of individual memory units. These memory modules are still in use and known as Single In-line Memory Modules, herein after referred to as SIMMS. To accommodate these SIMMs, suitable sized sockets were provided on the system board. The use of these SIMMs and accommodating sockets significantly expanded the memory capacity of the computer. Initially the SIMMs were designed as 30 pin, 8 bit wide devices which mated with a suitable 30 pin female socket. Soon however increasing computer memory demands saw the introduction of a memory module extender which permitted single 30 pin SIMM sockets to receive a plurality of 30 pin SIMMs.
However industry advances saw the introduction of a faster, enlarged memory 72 Pin, 32 bit wide SIMM which required a mating 72 pin socket.
With these changes, the owners of older computers were again faced with either the foregoing of the advantages of these new 72 pin, 32 bit wide SIMMs or buying new computers.
A solution to this problem was the design of a memory module adaptor that was configured to permit a plurality of 30 pin 8 bit SIMMs to function as a single high order 72 pin, 32 bit SIMM.
Although the above solutions proved viable, the appetite of the computer industry for more and faster memory continues unabated.
To meet these further higher memory demands, 168 pin, 64 bit Dual In-line Memory Modules, hereinafter referred to as DIMMs, which require 168 pin sockets are now the industry standard. These DIMMs cannot be accommodated by either the 30 pin 8 bit or the 72 pin 32 bit SIMM sockets.
Accordingly the owners of older computers are faced, once again, with the choice of either foregoing the advantages of the new memory assemblies or buying new computers.
To further complicate the issue, the module manufacturers find that, to accommodate industry demands for the newer DIMMs, the production of the older SIMMs must be curtailed in favor of the newer DIMMs.
Thus there exists a need for a means of permitting older computers having, on their system boards, either 30 pin, 8 bit or 72 pin, 32 bit sockets to accept the newer 168 pin, 64 bit DIMMs thereby permitting the owners of older computers to upgrade these older machines and take advantage of the newer technology and programs.